User blog:Eliluv69/With you Eli.Part 3
By Morty:Elis POV Eli-Clarbear calm down I don`t want her I only want you.And Adam why did you bring Alli into this? Adam-Because shes Clares friend and I thought she can comfort her. Clare-Don`t blame Adam and I know you want me and only me but I don`t like when people flirt with my boyfriend. Adam-Why are you so mad that I called Alli? Eli-Cause now she thinks I hurt Clare,even though I never would. Adam-Whatever,just take Clare back to her house and talk this through. Clare-Thats a great idea Adam.Eli I have soemthing to do so I`ll meet you at my house? Eli-Sure,but what do you have to do? Clare-Oh I have to help principal simpson with something. Eli-Ok I`ll seeya soon. Clare gives Eli the most intense kisss he has every had,almost like she might not make it home.This worried Eli but he thought nothing of it. Behind The Dot:Clares POV Tiffany-I thought you weren`t gonna come. Clare-Why would I give up the chance to kick your ass? Tiffany-Cause your just a do good christian SLUT! Clare-When I`m done here your gonna leave me eli and adam alone and it would be best if you left degrassi for good. Tiffany-Are you threatening me? Clare-Yeah I am. Tiffany-Well I want Eli and I can have him,all I need to do is show him that I`m way better than you. Clare-Eli won`t fall for it he loves me to much. Tiffany-Love its just a word and I don`t care what he says to you,I can change that. Just as Tiffany said that Clare attacked Tiffany.Adam saw what was going on and called Eli.When Eli showed up Clare was knocked unconcius(<-----srry if i spelled it wrong.)Eli grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance.Just then Tiffany wrapped her arms around Eli. Behind The Dot:Elis POV Tiffany-Hey lets get out of here and have some fun. Eli-What did you do to her!!!!!!!! Eli grabbed Tiffany`s arm and pushed her against a wall.Just then the ambulance showed up and Eli let go. Adam-What do we tel them? Eli-That Tiffany jumped her. Adam-Ok. Eli got in the back of the ambulance and they went to the hospital. Hospital room:Elis POV Elis thoughts:I should`ve followed her,how could I be so stupid.What do I do? Adam-Eli,shes waking up! Eli-Clare are you ok? Clare-OWWWWWWWWW,what the hell happened? Eli-Tiffany beat you upreally bad,when I came you were knocked out. Clare-I`m gonna kill her! Eli-Hold up Rocky, calm down and put your fists away. Clare-Why should I? Eli-Cause I want you to heal and not get yourself killed please for me? Clare-Fine. Elis House:Adams POV Eli-How long till we can go pick her up from the hospital? Adam-About an hour. Eli-Thats way to long I gotta see her. Adam-So then just go to the hospital and visit her till you can bring her home. Eli-Adam your a genius. Adam-Thanks. Eli-No problem man,do you wann come with me or do you wanna meet up later? Adam-We can just meet up later. Eli-Ok,see ya later grasshopper. Adam-See ya. Hospital:Clares POV Eli-So how do you feel today? Clare-Better than yesterday.How bout you? Eli-Well a bit better now that I`ve seen you. Clare-Then can I ask you a question? Eli-Sure what do you wanna ask me? Clare-Can I have a kiss? Eli-You don`t even have to ask. Eli leans in to kiss Clare When a voice made him jump. Darcy-Clare what happened? Clare-Tried to get some SLUT to leave me my friends and my boyfriend alone. Darcy-I`m guessing this is you boyfriend(pointing at Eli?) Eli-Yeah,thats me.Hi I`m Eli Goldsworthy. Darcy-Hi I`m Darcy Edwards,Clares older sister. Eli-Nice to meet you. Darcy-Likewise. Science Class:Elis POV Eli-Hey,Adam whats the answer? Adam-Your kid will have 50% of your features and 50% of Clares. Eli-Thanks. Adam-No problem,so hows Clare? Eli-Fine,thanks for asking. Adam-Well shes my friend to and with my gram in town I haven`t had time to talk to her. The bell rang and as usual Clare was waiting for Eli by Morty.But today was different Clare wasn`t at Morty..... Who was waiting by Morty? You`ll find out in part 4 Please tell me what youthought of part 3. Category:Blog posts